


The Girl With The Sketchbook

by KilljoysMakeSomeNoise



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysMakeSomeNoise/pseuds/KilljoysMakeSomeNoise
Summary: You get caught in the rain. Gerard shares his umbrella. Tags will be added.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't finished. This isn't proofread. I don't know if/ when I'll update.

It was a cold, grey day. Of course it was raining, things just seemed to work out like that. In your eye darkness was simply beautiful. That didn't stop the drizzle from soaking you; your clothes, hair and shoes.

"God" you muttered to yourself "Why didn't I bring a fucking umbrella?"

Clutching your sketchbook in the crook of your elbow, trudging through the mud of the path in the park, you could see a figure approaching you. As he grew closer you could make out his most distinctive features. Dark clothes, dark hair, a boy about your age. Umbrella. 

"You can't be out here like this, come on under here or you'll freeze to death."  
You moved into the safety of the umbrella, it felt so much better. This kind stranger seemed to have the kindest eyes you had ever seen. You could smell coffee on his clothes, and the slightly bit of mint as well.

"I'm (y/n) you said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Y/n"

In a voice that seemed slightly higher than before, the boy said: "I'm Gerard, you can call me Gee"

Finally there was a name to put to the face. "I'm walking you home, where do you live?" Gerard asked, clearly more confident than before.

"Just down Cemetery Drive and left at the house with all the German Shepherds" you responded.

"Let's go" said Gerard.

Not much quite halfway to your destination the weather worsened. Rain pouring, wind howling through the almost bare trees. Here's umbrella flipped inside out and three of the metal spokes snapped.

"Damn" he practically whispered "Get in here". He gestured to a coffee shop. You could feel the warmth radiate as you opened the door. There were many small tables, some occupied, all with mis-matched chairs. The overwhelming aroma of coffee beans was enough to make the place feel homey. Not to mention the deep yellow walls and warm toned lighting.

You and Gerard crashed into seats at a table in the corner."What do you want?" Asked Gerard, panting. "My treat." "Oh, I'm fine you responded, seeing how far out of his way Gee had gone for you. "I'm guessing black coffee?" You knew that he wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. Resigned, you answered "Yeah."

As he walked away you wondered about him. Gerard. He was handsome but you wanted more information. Gee started walking back to the table, a nervous smile on his face, a coffee in each hand.


End file.
